SM
SM is an old RP character of PhantomSilverShenron. SM Stands for Silver Martian. He took over SS' place when Ian "killed" him. SM's full name is Silver J'onzz. About When SS was killed by Ian, his memories were drained into the son of J'onn J'onzz,otherwise known as The Martian Manhunter. SM stands for Silver Martian. He is everything SS and his father were. A hero, a warrior, and a protector. He is basically SS,just green. He has all of SS' powers and is even Batman. SM was given a Heart Fragment by SS. His Fragment was Sigma. Sigma embodied Creativity. Past SM was born on Mars as the son of J'onn J'onnz. His mother died when SM was 5 years old. He decided to use his anger for good,So he trained each and every day. He never met his father,due to him being on Earth and SM being on Mars. He was brave,always stood up for innocent people even at the age of 5. A severe climate change in Mars wiped out all of Mars' population,except for SM. SM somehow mircaulously survived. He visited his destroyed home to find a note from his father to his mother. Saying that his father was going to Earth to fight for justice. He was 19 at this time. At that moment SS reincarnated himself into SM. SM embraced SS as well as his father. He grabbed a picture of his mother and father and took off for Earth. There is where he met all of SS' friends. Appearance He embodies his father, The Martian Manhunter. He looks just like him. Thanks to SS,he has silver eyes. He has green skin. Wears the same type of clothing as his father, The red X on his chest and the blue cape. His eyes are red when angry. Personality His personality is just like SS'. He is funny,a joker,but also is serious when in battle. He will always put others before him. No matter what the cause,he will help innocents.He is a hero,just like SS was. Link to SS and his friends He may look different on the outside,but on the inside it is the same SS everyone knows and loves. He has every single memory of SS. He knows every one of SS' friends. And is Kamiko's husband,like SS was. And the father of Damian. Techniques *SS SAYS BOOM-Huge explosion of ki and fire *Batarang Blitz-Creates a large number of ki Batarangs *Batmobile Blitz-Creates a ki Batmobile and launches it at the opponent *Shadow Cannon-Used in his Shadow Form *Soul Surge-Combines his soul with SS' and shoots a blast similar to a Kamehameha *Zen Star-(Main)-Makes a star pattern with hands then blasts *Duel Zen Star-Two Star patterns,one for each hand *Body Zen Star-Lowest level of Body Zen Star *Infinite Zen Star-Body Zen Star,never runs out of energy *Ultima Zen Star-Body Zen Star,second highest level *Zen Planetoid-(Finisher)-Full body Zen Star,highest level *Godly Zen Beam-(Finisher)-Uses Dark's Void to create a Zen Star *Chaos Soul Universal X-Bomb-(Last Resort/Ultimate Attack)-The user creates something similar to a spirit bomb with a pulsing red X in the middle of it Transformations (In order from weakest to strongest) *Base *Shadows-Becomes consumed by red ooze *Omega Martian-Gains a black and white cloak,skin turns gray *Infinite Martian-Gains same black and white cloak with some differences *100%-Muscles grow larger *Chaotic Heart-SS lends his power to SM,making him whole. But the power consumes SM,Making him highly unstable. He gains black armor,a black mask,and a Blade Known as Dark's Void. *Lingering Soul- SM's Lingering Soul form is when his heart completely leaves his body,As well as SS' soul. This gives SM white and black colored armor,along with a black and white Dark's Void. *Zero- Gains the power of the Number Zero. Has a black coat and wields two keyblades. *SM Unleashed Quotes "Oh come now...There is no time for fear...That comes later..." "I didn't come back to die...I came back to stop you..." "SS was a great man...Ian had no right to kill him...But I am willing to overlook that...just because I am SS..." "I'm not SS...but I am the closest thing to him alive..." "I have no idea why SS chose me to be his reincarnation...But I will honor his choice...I refuse to let him down" "I will fight till the end...no matter what the cause...That is my pomise to SS..." "...I love darkness..." - SM after transforming ''Themes'' '' ''